


Gays Meet Ski-Lodge

by rilaya258



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, i wanted one where Lucas was nice, poor lucas, this is rilaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilaya258/pseuds/rilaya258
Summary: Basically I saw gmski lodge and loved the Maya scene but hate Josh so I swapped him and Riley. and I'll tag it later because I've tried to upload this like three times. This is rilaya!!! I know I tagged Trashaya and lucaya but it's rilaya with references!!





	1. Chapter 1

The school trip. Every year a random class in freshman year was allocated a small budget to take the kids on an educational trip that usually ended up being nowhere near educational and much closer to a chance for the teachers to have a much needed break from their hormonal litter. 

"Paris!"  
"Too expensive!"  
"Texas!"  
"Too Lucas!"  
"Skiing!"  
"Too... perfect!"

The John Adams freshman class were excited, and not the kind of weird excited they were starting to get taught about in health class or the over the top excited they still kinda gave into when they got something cool at Christmas, but genuinely fuzzy, tight stomach excited. 

Maya Hart excluded. 

The inundation of feelings that came with high school turned out to be a phase for Maya. She came out as bisexual, dated Josh and broke up with Josh, and then her feelings hit a plateau. Sure, Lucas was cute and she kinda wished she had what Farkle and Smackle had, but she couldn't envision someone next to her in that perfect frame. All she knew was that they had big brown eyes and marching hair that smelt good, like honey or something. She thought Josh fit the bill (big mistake) and for a while so did a girl who worked at Topanga's, but she'd left the job to focus on her studies at Einstein Academy before Maya really had a chsnce to work out her feelings. 

"Miss Hart?"  
"Huh?"  
"Feelings. Nature!"  
"Sorry Matthews, not today, my human nature is completely under control and there's nothing or nobody who could ever change that,"  
"Hey kiddos!"

The girl from Topanga's! Holy shit, she was even cuter than Maya had remembered, and the dozens of sketches strewn lazily across her room could vouch that she'd tried her very best to remember. 

"I'm wrong," Maya grinned, finding herself giggling despite her bad girl reputation. Her cheeks immediately went pink when she realised how weird she must've looked, but the bright smile on cafe girls face made it all worthwhile. 

"Hey, you're mocha girl!" Cafe girl grinned, and Maya felt dumbfounded that a) cafe girl had remembered her and b) when she smiled her face literally lit up the room. Oh god, Maya was going to die on this trip. 

"Maya," she smiled weakly, still giggling,  
"I'm Riley!" She replied brightly.

Dammit, now Maya wanted to squish her face. Riley? Surely that was a trick to make everyone think she was cute - right?

"I invited her!"  
"I love you!" Maya yelled, before slapping a hand over her mouth when she'd realised what she'd said. Oh god, cafe girl- Riley, was gonna think she's a loser. 

She'd spent years building up her perfect cool girl reputation for nothing. 

"Love you too Maya, but I'd love you more if you'd help load up my car. The minivans full so you're riding with Cory, Josh, Riley and I,"

Oh boy. 

"Wait, who's chaperoning the minivan then?" Riley wondered out loud.

"That'd be me!"  
"SHAWNIE!"  
"And Katy!" 

Maya groaned, she knew it was too good to be true. Of course her mom would be coming.   
"Get me out of here," she groaned, slamming her head onto her desk. 

"C'mon Maya, I'll help you load up Mrs Matthew's car." Lucas smiled, sensing Maya's annoyance. Relieved, Maya grinned back at Lucas and helped him lug the mass amount of bags from the classroom into Topanga's people carrier, (why had Cory insisted on bringing their bags in as well, the idiot). 

She didn't notice the steely look Riley was giving Lucas as he shared easy banter with Maya. 

"They're such a cute couple," Josh grinned, patting his cousin's shoulder.   
"They sure are standing next to each other," Riley muttered, before realising Josh could probably give her vital information on the gorgeous blonde. 

"So, what's the deal with Maya?"  
"The what?"  
"Y'know, does she like girls or will it be a giant heartache?"  
"Oh, well she claims to be bisexual, but she dated me so she's clearly straight and into Lucas. Wouldn't bother little sis."  
"Okay first of all, I'm your cousin, not your sister, and two, Maya's bisexual if she dates a boy or if she dates a girl -"  
"Nuh-uh, if you date a girl you're gay, like you," Josh grinned. 

"You're an idiot," Riley sighed, though she couldn't help the pit in her stomach forming when she saw how easily Lucas and Maya seemed to find each other's company. 

"Riles, is this your bag?" 

A nickname! Surely Lucas didn't have a nickname, right?

"I don't want Huckleberry here manhandling your stuff is all," Maya continued, blushing profusely as Riley stepped forwards to brush a strand of blonde hair behind Maya's ear. 

Dammit, Huckleberry, maybe she just likes nicknames. 

"Uh, yeah... peaches,"  
"Peaches?"  
"Yeah, you, you uh liked that mug the best in the coffee shop,"   
"You remembered?"  
"How could I forget?" Riley whispered, stepping closer so that she could smell the cinnamon chewing gum Maya was chewing, and she noted the grey flecks in Maya's deep blue eyes. She was such a goner. 

"So, kiddies! Let's get loaded up!" Josh grinned, slapping Riley's back and effectively ruining what was definitely a moment. Dammit. 

"Josh, if I'm a kid then that makes you a pedophile, so choose your words," Maya said curtly, and Riley hoped she felt the tension too and was just as pissed at Josh as she was. 

"Whatever, I'd be anything for you," Josh winked, before sauntering out to the car, bag slung carelessly over his shoulder. Maya was sure he was trying to look cool but in all honestly he kinda looked like a giant turd. 

"What a turd," Riley grimaced.  
"Tell me about it," Maya sighed. "Well, we should get going." She continued, before taking a leap of faith and grabbing Riley's hand. At first she felt the girl tense beside her, but she soon relaxed into the small act of affection and smiled softly at their entwined fingers. 

At least she'd be able to get to know Maya better on the five hour car journey; provided Josh wasn't an annoying asshole the entire journey. 

~

"We're going on a trip in a big potato chip!" Cory sang happily, drumming on the steering wheel enthusiastically.   
"For the last time Matthews, its rocket ship! As in you fly a rocket ship, not a potato chip."  
"Ah, but miss Hart, rocket ships don't make mashed potato." Cory pointed out, and Maya couldn't argue with that. 

She settled for laughing and looking back to where Riley was leant against the window, snoozing away. The heavy circles under her eyes showed that Einstein academy had a much heavier workload. 

Aside from learning her favourite colour was purple and her favourite animal was a cat, finding out Riley was on a scholarship to New York's most prestigious high school was all Maya had managed to get out of Riley before the taller girl had practically passed out. 

She'd hoped she'd lean on her shoulder, but maybe she was worried about boundaries or just preferred sleeping on the left.   
Regardless, with no distractions, Maya now had to deal with Joshua 'Casanova' Matthews - sarcasm. 

"So Maya, why did we ever break up, you look good in plaid by the way," Josh smirked, a look that might've worked on a younger and stupider Maya, but current Maya wanted to yawn and his pointless advances. 

"Well, first off, you cheated on me at least five times, once with my step-sister, who you'd only just met! Two, you're a homophobic asshole who can't accept any sexuality other than gay or straight, and thirdly, I just don't like you like that. I barely even like you as a friend."  
"Playing hard to get huh,"  
"Joshua Matthews, give it up." Topanga groaned, and Maya sent a mental thank you. 

"Give what up?" Riley mumbled, and Maya tried not to scream at how adorable her sleepy voice was.   
"Hey Riles, we're about two hours in," Maya spoke softly, rubbing her thumb over Riley's knuckles, glad their hands were still joined. 

"Oh, shit!" Riley yelped, sitting up straight, "I was meant to be getting to know you."  
"Hey, don't worry," Maya smiled, "you have a whole week for that."  
"And the rest of your life!" Topanga added helpfully, and both girls blushed, while Josh frowned. 

"Uh, mom, you're wrong. Maya's mine."   
"She's not a possession you sexist pig." Riley snapped, and Maya tried not to swoon over how cute the brunette was in protective mode.   
"Well if she were she'd be mine."  
"I most definitely am not!" Maya squeaked, more to Riley than Josh, who smiled sweetly at her. 

"Joshua Matthews, you're beginning to annoy me. One more idiotic comment from you and you'll be switching with Shawn or Katy at the next service station."   
"Oh please say something dumb, you don't even have to try: you're a teenage boy!" Corey piped up, grinning dumbly at the prospect of Shawn joining them. 

Josh just scowled, and Maya felt a surge of relief, then something else as Riley's hand freed itself from hers and latched itself onto Maya's thigh, squeezing gently. 

"You okay?" Riley whispered, warm breath tickling Maya's ear. 

"Yep! Chipper and dandy," Maya tried to sound chill, but her obvious nervousness shone through.   
"Oh, oh god I'm so sorry, I didn't think. I'm sorry Maya, I wouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with, I promise." Riley apologised profusely, trying to remove her hand before Maya clamped it back in place. 

"No, don't be sorry. I like it, it's just, ah, new I guess." Maya replied, face flushing when she realised Riley was smirking at her. 

"That right? Well I'm a good teacher." Riley whispered lowly in Maya's ear. 

OoooooOoOooOooooh. This was gonna be a good holiday.


	2. Chapter 2

It's only been a day and she already feels like she knows enough about Riley to write a book. She's an intersectional feminist and is doing an early degree in French and wants to study in Paris or England, she fucking hates the Beatles - particularly John Lennon, she also collects collections (apparently there's a mass amount of crystals, stamps and old coins in her room that she can't really explain), and loves old school video games. Maya can't help but stare at her for no other reason than liking the way Riley's hair falls just below her shoulders or how her eyes light up when she talks about Auggie, her baby brother. 

It's not been perfect, though. Riley's kind of angry, a lot of the time. She's a bunny, so Maya knows it's never serious, but she can't help but feel concerned for the taller girl when she hears a plate break or notices a crack in Riley's bedroom wall. She also tries not to stare at Riley's scabbing and split knuckles.   
She doesn't notice the way Riley's temper flares when anyone even remotely attractive so much as looks at Maya. 

Topanga and Shawn do though, and a lot of their time is spent enduring Riley's rants about how insufferably cute Maya is and why does everyone have to notice that?

Lucas is nice, Josh is insufferable. She spends most mornings with Lucas on the ski lift, just talking about anything and trying to avoid Josh; she knows if she were with Riley he'd find them in less than a minute. Riley clenches her jaw but accepts it. 

She doesn't realise Riley's falling just as hard and fast as she is. 

"I really like her 'Panga,"   
"I know, sweetheart."

She knows Maya doesn't know about the jealousy that eats away at her when she sees the blonde with that stupid Texan hick, and has to make extra effort to soften herself before talking to Maya, arming herself with cheesy jokes and useless facts about snow drifts. 

"I'll be the first one protecting you," she promises, and already possessive arm wrapping around Maya's waist. Riley worries she's being overbearing, Maya thinks she's sweet. 

She's sure swooning isn't part of her personality, but around Riley Matthews (aka honey, sweetheart, darlin', Riles, and sweet cheeks one time) she can't help herself from feeling weak at the knees eighty percent of the time - thankfully Riley is also a superklutz and spends a great deal of their time together apologising for knocking over stuff or tripping over her own - or Maya's - feet. Maya wonders if Riley will always make her this nervous just by existing, then remembers she's only really known the gorgeous brunette for two days, and she feels relief burn through the worry. 

"So, I think you're cute,"  
"You do?"  
"Yeah. And I was hoping the feeling was somewhat mutual because at some point I was hoping to be able to ask you out."  
"I'm sure that'd be fine." Maya grins, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself smiling too hard. Squeezing Maya's hand and brushing a thumb over her knuckles, Riley smiles sweetly before sauntering off to do something that probably involves the colour purple and baking. 

"I'll bear it in mind, cutie!"

Lucas asks why her face is so red. She contemplates being honest, wondering if Riley would be okay with them being known as whatever they're letting themselves be (they haven't known each other long enough for any labels but there's a constant echo in Maya's head that assures her they're not just friends), but she swallows down her insecurities and claims the fireplace is making her sweat. It's kinda a gross excuse, but Lucas just laughs and offers to show her the snow scientists Farkle and Smackle made. Maya isn't too sure of her identity and Lucas is nice enough not to ask questions, or just too dumb. 

"I don't understand. They're snow angels?"  
"Yeah, but we're scientists. Boom: snow scientists!"  
"Can't argue with that," Maya mutters, before falling back onto the thick blanket of snow and making a snow lovesick puppy. 

Farkle smiles at the outlines of his and Smackle's scientists, especially at the way they're anomalies; snow scientist Siamese twins because Farkle didn't want to let go of Smackle's hand long enough for their to be a gap between the two arms. 

"I know you're not always comfortable with touching and stuff, so you'll be able to see that our scientists are always happy to be together and I hope that reassures you." 

The slightly smarter genius wraps Farkle in an almost too tight hug and Maya and Lucas let out respective 'awws', then calm down Zay when he realises he missed a beautiful Smarkle moment. 

~

Despite being a school trip, so far they've only made one endeavour into anything remotely educational.   
"Your human nature!" Cory grins, "you're going to try not to die on your skis, and I'm going to impress Topanga with my incredible free falling skills!" Maya would think he's a dork if he wasn't so funny about it. 

Nah, scratch that, he was a dork. 

The class had mixed successes with skiing: Zay, a trained ballerina, was graceful and poised, even managing a low jump before Katy worried he'd hurt himself; Smarkle were scraping the barrel of decent, having read up on skiing on the coach they knew enough to keep upright, but nothing fancy; Lucas complained the skis were more wild than a bull and Yogi complained skates were much easier; Maya surprised herself by almost keeping up with Zay, but she held herself back to keep Riley from plummeting into the snow too much. 

Maybe she just likes looking at Riley in her grey beanie, cheeks flushed as she promises Maya she had too much athletic prowess in a previous life and this was her punishment. The blonde can't help but agree, and wonders if a snowboard would be better - more flat and less leg movement necessary. 

Turns out Riley sucks at both, but Maya's a whiz on the snowboard, claiming it's easier than skateboarding, and the class watch her and Zay compete to see who's the better 'Snow Survivor', to win the first hot chocolate Shawn's been slaving over for the past hour (and no, Cory, it's not because he hates anything even remotely cold and wouldn't be seen dead in a woolly hat in that snow). Maya's dead set for first prize, until she decides to get cocky - go figure - and impress Riley with a 360 spin. She ends up with a face full of ice, a very concerned Riley, and a very smug Zay drinking her goddamn hot chocolate. 

"Are you okay baby? There's first aid but I think you're just cold. You looked really cool though! No one falls quite like Maya Hart."

Feeling dazed by a mixture of the snow in her gloves, the intensity of her feelings and the doe eyed girl's concern, Maya can't help but agree. 

~

"Oh please, Isiah, even if I did gracefully mess up my last move to save you embarrassment, I was better than you, admit it and apologise for stealing that hot chocolate!" Maya demanded, though she hardly looked threatening sitting on a very happy Riley's lap, arms wrapped around the older girl's waist.   
"Sorry Hart, maybe if you weren't so busy trying to impress Riles, you'd be a champion like myself."  
"I was not trying to impress her, she's a dork, aren't you honey?"  
"No I am not!"  
"See, and wait, only I call her Riles."  
"Whipped." Farkle grinned, causing a mystified look to flash across Lucas' face, before he quickly recovered and flashed an easy smile at Maya. 

"I think you were great, Maya, especially the air to fakie, shame you got cocky," he smirked, causing Maya to gasp.   
"Say it again, Ranger Rick," she challenged, and thankfully (for everyone in the room) Lucas raised his hands and backed down. 

"Who's whipped now?" Zay laughed, causing Lucas a slight blush, and Maya now looking confused, still tightly in Riley's hold. 

Riley scowled through the rest of the afternoon, until Maya led her by the hand to her room and let her snuggle with her until dinner. She desperately wanted to ask if Maya liked Lucas as much as he clearly liked her, but Maya looked so precious pressed up against her so she'd be damned if she was ruining this moment. 

~

Maya is sure she'll never forget their first date. It happens on the second night, after everyone's gone to sleep Riley creeps up to Maya's room holding a rose and a pair of lilac fluffy ear muffs.   
"Have you ever seen how clear the night sky is over here?" 

Maya's glad she plucked up the courage to open the door at eleven at night, despite her mother's warnings that severe embarrassment would occur if she broke curfew. She's even gladder than Riley was on the other end, having gained enough confidence to stutter out the adorable question. 

When they're suspended three thousand feet in the air, Maya has never wanted to kiss anyone more than she wants to kiss Riley right now. Their hands are clasped tightly together and Riley's knee keeps knocking against hers as she explains all the constellations, the ones she can see and the ones they can't. She doesn't want to ruin the moment, but the adrenaline in her system is threatening to choke her, so before she can chicken out she grabs Riley's face with her free hand and tries to smash their faces together as gently as possible. 

There's clashing teeth and chapped lips from the cold, but Riley is a really good kisser and Maya sighs against her lips as she tangles a hand into Riley's hair.   
"Hey, if the stars are that boring just tell me to shut up," Riley whispers, forehead resting against Maya's, who's breathing heavily, shocked by how much she really wants to kiss Riley again.   
"You're annoying." Maya mutters, before reconnecting their lips eagerly, letting Riley's tongue slide into her mouth. 

"You're really good at that," Riley gasps for breath as Maya chases her mouth, "calm down Romeo, there's time for that later, but we're gonna freeze out here." She grins, pecking Maya's blushing cheek before directing the ski lift back down.

Maya can't help but wonder if Riley's offer is genuine, but when she finds herself smiling against Riley's lips, pressed against the brunette's bedroom door, she's glad she's not one to skip out on her word. 

"Riles... it's late, I should be... oh!" Maya squeaks as Riley's head dips to nibble at Maya's exposed collar bone, and she wonders when Riley got her coat of her without so much as a shrug from Maya. Maybe she was in too deep. 

"Yeah, but you can bunk in my room, no funny business I swear, lodge messed up and I got a twin room." Riley smiles against Maya's neck, and the blonde groans because a) that feels nice and b) why didn't Riley tell her?!

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Maya yelled happily, storming into Riley's room and throwing herself onto the clearly slept in bed.   
The taller girl bit her lip before sitting at the foot of the bed. 

"Cuddle?" Maya whispered, her voice already sounding sleepy, and Riley felt her heart skip a beat when she realised Maya had managed to steal her Knicks jersey and she'd laid out a grey t-shirt for Riley to sleep in. 

"Sure, Riley nodded, after changing quickly, cheeks burning at the knowledge that there was a pretty girl in her bed, who'd chosen to be in her bed despite knowing there was an unoccupied one just across the room. 

The girls nodded off quickly, the reality of the time of night hitting them hard, but not before Riley had settled against Maya's back, arms wrapped tightly around her waist, finding comfort in the steady sounds of Maya breathing. 

"Night peaches,"  
"Night honey,"


End file.
